


In The Frozen Waste You Shall Find Warmth

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Family, Fighting angst in the fandom, Fluff, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: "Where are you, my Ranger?" Alleria smiled at her wife's groggy voice."Right here, my Queen." She whispered back, kissing Alexstrasza's forehead. "Just reminiscing.""About?""Good things, my love. Good things."





	In The Frozen Waste You Shall Find Warmth

Alleria woke up gradually, toasty and serene. Bless her wife's magic, as even in the bitter cold of Northrend their rooms were kept acceptably warm for her. And the pin in the form of Wyrmrest Temple — an enchanted gift from Alexstrasza — kept her warm outside of their chambers.

She looked down, first coming to the sight of her wife's face. Alexstrasza was nestled snugly against her shoulder, purring contently in her sleep as she held tight onto Alleria's night shirt.

Her content purr was echoed by a myriad of six others. More high-pitched and trilling, but just as at ease and happy.

Alleria smiled, watching six young elven children — two girls and four boys — sleeping deeply all over the two of them. 

Alleria was amazed at how early the Dragonflight could take on their mortal form. Though the younglings still needed practice, Alexstrasza's — and, well, hers as well — children didn't look too much different from actual high-elven younglings. Aside from spots of red scales, ruby-red hair, and little points of their growing horns. When Lireesa saw them for the first time, just as Alleria, she fell in love with them instantly.

The Ranger reached down, running her fingers through Ylaxstrasza's hair who slept soundly on her chest; her thoughts going back to the first time she'd ever arrived at the Wyrmrest Temple.

* * *

"Fuck me sideways." Alleria grumbled in Thalassian as she bundled deeper into her fur cloak. 

She understood the importance of those negotiations, and she knew that her mother wouldn't trust anyone but her to personally see to it…

But Belore's tits, it was freezing to the point Alleria was sure her bones became ice! Sylvanas got luckier in that regard, the little asshole, being sent to Boralus to lead negotiations there. 

"Oh, my goodness, Lady Windrunner, I'm so sorry!" Alleria turned just in time to see none other than the Queen of Red Dragonflight jogging over to her. 

And, oh, how Alleria wished that her first thought would be of how beautiful the woman was, how enticing those golden eyes with big round pupils were. How silky that fiery red hair looked. How majestic and regal those gold and gems encrusted horns were.

Instead, Alleria's body shuddered with biting cold even more at how _light_ the Life Binder was dressed. The thin-looking sleeveless silk shirt and thin doe-skin trousers and boots were _so_ out of place in the bitter tundra of this Belore forsaken place.

"Forgive me, please. The meeting ran for longer than expected. And I've just remembered that you're not used to our climate." The Queen looked concerned and nothing short of ashamed as she looked Alleria in the eyes.

Teeth clattering, Alleria still managed to smile and say, "I-it is quite alright-t, Your Majesty. I d- did not mind w-waiting."

"Nonsense! Look at you! You're shaking terribly! Let's get you warmed up." Alexstrasza urged, pulling Alleria after her. The Ranger followed with a relieved smile, marveling at how warm the Queen was.

Though she looked over her shoulder when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked the pillar up and down with a confused expression before she was whisked away.

* * *

The first week of negotiations went by smoothly. The Red Dragonflight turned out to be ready for all sorts of cooperation, tired of millennia of isolation they had put themselves in.

Alleria on her part was surviving the cold by migrating from one fireplace to another, her bear fur cloak always around her shoulders.

She was currently in the grand library, one of the armchairs moved closer to the roaring fire as she studied the documents. She noticed a movement from the corner of her eye again. This time when the elf turned her head, she came to the view of six children. No older than five summers each. All looked like high-elven children, aside from their fiery red hair and splotches of red scales on their faces and necks and ears.

Alleria smiled warmly. "Hello there."

The kids studied her for a moment longer before one of the two girls spoke up.

"You are Lady Alleria Windrunner, right? Captain of the Farstriders!"

"Hero of the Stand of Ironforge!" One of the boys added.

"And a hero of First and Second Wars!" Supplied another one.

"And the best Ranger Quel'Thalas have ever known!"

"Well- I- How do you know all this?"

"Mommy told us tales!" Another girl exclaimed as if it was obvious.

Alleria could help but chuckles, leaving her papers on the chair and moving to sit on the soft fur carpet as the children came closer.

"She always tells us about great heroes of Azeroth!" A boy said.

"I see."

"Will you tell us some tales?"

"Seems like your mother told you everything there was to tell." Alleria smiled.

"But it is not the same! She wasn't there! And you were!"

Alleria looked at the six children before her. All had the same silky looking red hair and golden eyes with round pupils as their mother. And they all looked at her with pure wonder and rapture. Well, the papers were rather boring anyway, it won't do any harm if Alleria took a break to indulge the kids.

"There you all are!" Alleria looked up to the door just as the children settled around her. A high-elven woman stood in the doorway. Her hair was the familiar to Alleria sun golden color, but those eyes were uniquely golden, although her pupils were more of slits. "Don't bother our important guests. Come, it is bed time soon."

"But Xerestrasza!" The kids bemoaned in unison.

"No complaints." The young woman said, beckoning the kids over. "Come on." 

"Go," Alleria urged them gently. "Find me some other time and I will tell you a tale or two." The kids immediately brightened up, scrambling to their feet and over to the door.

"Lady Windrunner, you don't have to-" Xerestrasza began, but Alleria stopped her.

"Nonsense. I will be happy to indulge the children." 

"If they are going to be a bother-"

"Xerestrasza, correct?" The elf - dragon? - nodded. "I promise you; they are not going to bother me at all. I would welcome the distraction. And please, call me Alleria."

"As you wish, Lady Windrunner." Alleria gave her a pointed look but the dragon didn't see it, ushering the children out.

* * *

Alleria thought she was discreet at hiding how freezing cold she was. She wasn't

"Lady Windrunner, you should tell me if you're cold." Alexstrasza said, waving her hand in the air and the elf immediately felt the room warming up to the temperature that she was used to. 

"Forgive me, My Queen." Alleria smiled, a bit bashful. "I'm not used to showing people my weakness."

"It would be a shame if you freeze to death. What would I tell Ranger General?" Alexstrasza chuckled, as she watched the other woman all but thaw out.

"Promise to tell my mother a heroic tale of how I fought the chilling cold on Northrend till my last breath. Beneath all the available blankets and comforters in the Temple." Both women laughed, a deep free laugh that came from the pit of one's belly, warm and comfortable.

They sat in Alexstrasza's chambers. Alleria still felt beyond honored to be considered trustworthy enough to be invited into the Queen's personal quarters and one on one at that. Not that Alleria doubted that Alexstrasza couldn't hold her own in a battle. Besides, she was no one in comparison.

They rested in the armchairs by the fire, drinking wine and talking about everything. The negotiations, the people, their adventures.

They both turned when the door to the chambers went open, smiling when Alexstrasza's children stumbled in, all six half-asleep and blurry eyed. Alexstrasza was out of the chair in a moment, kneeling before her whelpings and pulling them into her arms, whispering in draconic.

She ushered them onto her spacious bed, turning and smiling apologetically at Alleria. "Forgive me, Lady Windrunner, but it seems our evening must end earlier than I had hoped."

"Worry not, my Queen, it is alright." Alleria waved her off, standing up from her chair. "I will leave you to-"

"No, Lady Alleria!" A girl - Amecstrasza - mumbled out first.

"You promised us a tale, Lady Alleria!" Darrerstrasz claimed, looking at the elf.

"Yeah!" Leonienstrasz agreed through the yawn. "You promised!"

"My little ones, Lady Windrunner-" Alexstrasza started, but Alleria was quick to cut her off.

"Will be more than happy to indulge you." Alleria said, getting up and grabbing the chair, pulling it to the bed. She could have sworn she saw Alexstrasza pupils dilate wider when she picked the not-so-light armchair and moved it, fairly easy, over. Probably the play of the light. "Get on the bed and get comfortable." The Ranger settled in the chair, watching the whelpings climb onto the bed, Alexstrasza along with them.

At the elf's curious look, the Queen of Dragons replied. "I always heard tales of you from travelers who passed through the Temple. I would never pass the opportunity to hear a one from the source."

Alleria chuckled, leaning back into the chair, the significantly warmer air of the room finally warmed her frozen bones and she finally felt comfortable.

"Alright then. How about the true tale of the Stand of the Ironforge?"

* * *

"I cannot accept this."

"Lady Windrunner, please. It is but nothing! It will keep you warm at all times!"

"My Queen-"

"I wish I could constantly be by your side to ease the biting chill, but I cannot. So, please, take it!"

"I'm going to be just fine with my cloak alone! I'll travel to the village tomorrow and get a warm doublet! And boots!"

"Lady Alleria, this is just a small enchanted pin! And you're not used to our frigid winds! So please, for the peace of my mind, take it!"

"I still think-"

"Titans, you are stubborn."

"A family trait. Gives us Windrunners our signature charm."

* * *

Alleria strolled through the Wyrmrest Temple along with Alexstrasza. The talks were going perfectly. Along with prosperous perspectives, Alleria gained a priceless friendship of the whole of the Dragonflight. Although most importantly was the friendship of the Red Queen herself; and seemingly endless adoration of her whelpings.

Alleria didn't notice when they started walking with their sides touching, how Alexstrasza linked her arm through hers, getting even closer. What she did notice was the immense warmth of the dragon's body, the pleasant scent of her skin.

They walked the temple, chatting quietly and just enjoying each other's company.

"Mother?" Both stopped and turned to see Xerestrasza. "A word?"

"Of course, my dear." They parted with a warm goodbye and Alleria watched them go, fascinated how Xerestrasza's pupils were thin slits, cold and distant, compared to Alexstrasza's big round pools of warm welcoming gold.

* * *

Alleria groaned, slamming her back against the bark of a tree and pulled at the arrow that launched itself deep into her shoulder.

The peace was in place for over ten years now, but the fucking Dragonmaw clan was too thirsty for the power of the Dragonflight. 

She heard clash of metal and looked from her cover just in time to see Xerestrasza fall on her back, sword kicked from her hand and a Dragonmaw Orc stood over her, axe raised high over his head, ready to strike.

Alleria didn't even think, dashing forward and sending three arrows in rapid succession at him. All three hit their Target but the bastard didn't go down. He turned and roared at the elf, swinging his axe and advancing at her. Alleria dodged first three swings before the arrowhead in her left thigh made itself known again and she faltered. 

The hit came to her shoulder, slicing from her shoulder down. She managed just barely to step back for the wound to not be deep enough. A sharp twist of her torso, and the orc's axe, along with her bow, flew to the side. But both reacted fast, each grabbing a dagger and charging at the other.

"Lady Windrunner!" Xerestrasza yelled, struggling to her feet as she saw the two slammed into each other. She watched the orc fall dead to the ground within moments, the dragon's expression one of relief when she saw the Ranger still standing.

But it was short lived when she saw Alleria stand there, orcish dagger plunged deep into her side. Her eyes widen further as she watched Alleria grip the handle and yank the blade out from her body.

"Down!" The elf roared and Xerestrasza obeyed on reflex alone, turning to see another orc - who was probably going to strike her in the back - fall down to the ground, a dagger handle-deep in the center of his forehead.

The dragon turned, a thankful smile on her face fell away instantly when she watched Alleria's eyes roll to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"Alleria!"

* * *

She opened her eyes to the sight of intricate wooden ceiling and the feeling of smoothest silk against her skin and plushiest of mattresses against her back. Along with searing pain all through every fiber of her being.

She turned her head to the side, surprised to find her mother sleeping in an armchair by the bed and her father on the loveseat not too far from her.

Her throat dry beyond words but she still managed to croak out, "Minn'da."

Lireesa's eyes were open and she was out of the chair and by Alleria's side in a blink of an eye, whispering and cooing to her in Thalassian.

"Oh, my girl. My beautiful brave Ranger."

Alleria smiled, lifting her arm with great effort and brushing tears from her mother's cheek. "I'm alright, minn'da. No worse for wear."

"My little dragonhawk, we were so worried." Velendeyn said, his voice trembling slightly as he settled on the bed as well.

"I know, ann'da. I'm sorry." Alleria rasped.

She didn't stay awake for long, falling to the land of sleep right before a healer entered the room.

* * *

Alleria gingerly pulled her tunic off, inspecting herself in the mirror in the room. The wound was healing up nicely. She touched the skin around the still tender scar when she heard something metallic fall to the floor.

She turned to see Alexstrasza standing in the doorway, a metal jar of salve at her feet, eyes wide as she stared at the jagged scar that went from Alleria's right shoulder, over her chest and down to her left hip.

"A- Alleria… Titans' grace..." The Queen's hand went to cover her mouth as her eyes, with thin slits of her pupils, were swimming in tears.

"It looks worse than it actually is, my Queen." Alleria smiled, trying to hide a wince of pain that every move still caused her.

She didn't move as Alexstrasza crossed the room, her steps and body language uncertain and small for the first time in almost two months she had known her. Alleria stood stock still, her whole posture relaxed, ears dropped as she allowed the dragon approach.

"You have risked your life… for my daughter… and you… It wasn't your battle." Alexstrasza reached a hand forward, seemingly wanting to place her palm of Alleria chest, but she halted. "Why…"

"Because," Alleria said, her voice low and soothing as she reached and took Alexstrasza's hand, placing it on her chest, over the scar and above her heart, "just as you, I'm sworn to protect life on all of Azeroth. All those who need help and are treated unjustly, I will fight for them. And I'm ready to die on the battlefield for what I believe in."

Alleria watched as Alexstrasza lifted her head up, looking her in the eyes. With fascination, Alleria watched those thin slits of the dragon's pupils dilate, becoming big and round. The elf smiled, her hand coming to cradle the Queen's cheek.

"Worry not for me, my Queen. I-" Alleria was interrupted by a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down towards soft plump lips that seemed to take all the pain from her body.

* * *

She stopped at the ajar door of Alexstrasza's study when she heard voices.

"My dear child, what are you on about?" Alexstrasza asked, voice full of concern and confusion.

"How can I deserve the mantle of a protector you've put on my shoulders if I did not accept Alleria?" Xerestrasza urged, her voice sounded wet and trembling. "From the first day, from the moment I saw her looking at you, mother, I only wished for her to leave and never to return!" 

Alleria frowned. What in Belore's name was going on? 

"I thought her just as everyone else! Wanting nothing more than to use you! To use your kindness and compassion for the better of their own people. To bed you and then gloat to everyone!" Xerestrasza's voice broke and Alleria opened the door, stepping in, but the dragons didn't notice her. "And yet! You didn't see her out there, mother! She fought like she didn't care if she died or not! She fought for my life not caring about her own! I don't deserve-"

"Xerestrasza." Alleria said softly, snapping both dragons' attention to herself. Xerestrasza's eyes were red with tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a step back, her ears low and pressed tightly against her head. Alleria only smiled gently. "Come here." She beckoned her over. "Come, come."

The dragon took unsure steps towards Alleria, stopping just out of arm's reach from the elf. With a smile Alleria closed the gap, placing both gentle calloused palms on Xerestrasza's cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears.

"You were worried for your mother, wanted to protect your family. And it is admirable." Xerestrasza's breath hiccupped, her eyes closed as she leaned into the gentle touch. "There's nothing wrong in your actions. You didn't know me. Still don't fully do. I'm no one. Your immediate family, your mother and you siblings should be more important to you. _Never_ be ashamed of that, you hear me? _Never."_

The dam broke and Xerestrasza buried her face in Alleria's shoulder, pressing close yet gentle, hands dripping the back of her tunic for dear life as her shoulders shook.

Alleria pulled her closer still, shushing her quiet cries and rubbing her back up and down. She looked over at Alexstrasza, who was looking at the whole scene with a warm smile.

* * *

Alleria watched, with a broken heart as the kids stood, all teary-eyed, to the side as she said her last goodbyes to everyone. The talks were finished, the treaty signed and Alleria finally was well enough to travel.

She and her parents bowed one last time to Queen Alexstrasza, who smiled at them all. "Your family is always welcomed in Wyrmrest Temple, Alleria Windrunner, for you're an honored hero of the Red Dragonflight."

Alexstrasza's children didn't let go of Alleria for a long time, sniffling and asking her to stay some more. Alleria was on the verge of tears herself as she pulled away and headed for the portal that would take them to the harbor, promising to visit when she could.

* * *

"You and Sylvanas are two peas in a pod." Lireesa said, standing in the doorway of Alleria room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alleria asked, not looking up from her book.

"It means that both of you brood over women who clearly wanted you to stay and pursue a relationship." Lireesa stated like it was the most obvious thing in all of Azeroth. "Yet you two are too chivalrous to make the first step, letting Alexstrasza in your case, and Jaina in Sylvanas', decide."

Alleria went quiet for a moment, her ears pinned back as she thought for a moment.

"I'm a Captain-"

"Portals are a thing."

"Kael-"

"Can shove his protests up his ass."

"But-"

"Alleria." Lireesa sighed. "I have never seen you brood over _anyone._ And I know you, you're _my_ daughter after all." She walked over, sitting down on the bed and placing a hand on Alleria's knee. "You see something in Alexstrasza that is not something shallow. You were never after power. So, for my sanity, get your ass up and _go to her!”_

* * *

Alleria stepped through the portal, dressed in her usual armor, the medal of a Wyrmrest crest, displayed proudly on her chest, allowing her to do that. She didn’t announce her visit, but then again, Alexstrasza did say that she was a welcomed guest.

Alleria just left the portal room when a body slammed into her. She wobbled, taking a step back as she held a handful of an elf.

Xerestrasza pulled back, smiling widely at her, pupils blown wide and round. “Why didn’t you say you would be arriving?!”

Alleria laughed, putting her back down. “Wanted to surprise you. I _was_ told that I was always welcomed here.”

“Mother is going to be delighted!” Xerestrasza exclaimed, taking Alleria's hand and pulling her forward.

They chatted on their way back, feeling each other in on what was going on in the past three months. 

With a smile, Alleria recognized where they were heading. The library.

They entered quietly and the Ranger’s heart soared with joy when she saw Alexstrasza sitting on the fur carpet, reading to the children as the younglings cuddled up against her, listening attentively.

Ylaxstrasza was the first to notice them. Her little face light up in joy as she scrambled from her mother’s lap with a happy shout. “Alleria!”

She laughed, kneeling down and letting the children tackle her to the ground in a happy pile, only to be pulled into a tight hug by Alexstrasza once she got back to her feet.

“Are you staying then?”

“For as long as you would let me, yes.”

“And how long would _you_ want to stay?”

“Perhaps forever. But only if you will allow it, my Queen.”

“Then stay forever, Alleria.”

* * *

Alleria was brought back from her reminiscing by a pair of soft lips pressing kisses just where she liked, right under her right ear.

"Where are you, my Ranger?" Alleria smiled at her wife's groggy voice.

"Right here, my Queen." She whispered back, kissing Alexstrasza's forehead. "Just reminiscing."

"About?"

With another content smile Alleria pulled her closer, the growing bump of Alexstrasza's stomach making her giddy beyond words.

"Good things, my love. Good things."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D


End file.
